Hola de nuevo, Dr Jaeger
by AngelGefallen
Summary: [Secuela del fic "La consulta del Dr. Jaeger"] Eren recibe la visita inesperada de Levi, pero con un propósito muy distinto de la primera vez que acudió. Él quiere jugar, ¿y qué mejor lugar que la consulta de su ginecólogo? [EreRi, Omegaverse, Oneshot].


**¡Hola, hola! AngelGefallen aparece con un fic que algunos me pedisteis. El epílogo o continuación del fic "La consulta del Dr. Jaeger" y he tardado un poco más de lo previsto en escribirlo, pero sentía que necesitaba una pausa para relajarme y volver cuando estuviera lista. Aviso que no tendrá lemmon, pero sí escena explícita. ¿Por qué? Si os soy sincera, llevo dos años escribiendo lemmons y he alcanzado un punto en que necesito desprenderme de eso. Pero aun así me las arreglé para que tuviera un toque sexual. Tampoco quería extenderme mucho y dado que proviene de un one-shot no veo la necesidad de escribir 12 páginas.**

 **Con todo espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Muchos besos!**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: EreRi, omegaverse, lenguaje explícito.**

* * *

.

.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a las miradas recelosas de los alfas, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos y listos para saltar sobre él si hacía algo indebido. Él se consideraba un profesional y todos los omegas que atendía en su consulta eran simplemente sus pacientes. Algunos de ellos acudían acompañados de sus alfas, quizás para asegurar su integridad y evitar que un doctor se aprovechara del omega e hiciera actos indecorosos, pero todo ese asunto era absurdo en opinión de Eren. Y le causaba diversión oler las feromonas de los alfas marcar su territorio dentro de la consulta. La consulta era su territorio, y por supuesto, el omega era su paciente. Nada más.

Era hasta curioso ver los diferentes tipos de alfas y su grado de posesión. Casi todos ellos guardaban silencio, pero eso era lo de menos. Los alfas actuaban sin necesidad de palabras. Soltaban pequeños gruñidos, osaban retar a Eren con con la mirada, soltaban feromonas... Como era lógico, Eren ejercería su profesión con total normalidad. Ignorándolos y poniendo toda su atención en el omega.

Ese día le tocó una pareja que ya conocía de anterioridad. La omega, una chica menuda, rubia y con unos grandes ojos azules, le comentó que quería quedarse embarazada después de llevar un DIU por cuatro años. Tras escuchar su petición, Eren le pidió echarse sobre la camilla para poder extraerlo.

La chica alfa observó todo el proceso con el ceño fruncido, pero aparentemente sin alterarse. Podía influir el hecho de que Eren y su queridísima omega Historia eran algo así como "amigos", puesto que coincidieron en el instituto. Y a partir de sus deducciones, corroboró que Eren no se sentía atraído por ella. Aun así, no le quitó el ojo de encima.

Después de esa pequeña intervención, Eren les deseó suerte y les despidió con una sonrisa. Historia le dio las gracias mientras que la alfa le dedicó un simple gesto de cabeza al salir. Mirando sus papeles, Eren buscó el siguiente nombre en la lista, y al leerlo rodó los ojos.

—Levi Ackerman.

El aludido alzó los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa invisible. Se levantó y avanzó por la sala de espera, con paso seguro y algo arrogante entró en la consulta. Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Eren le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—No apruebo este hábito tuyo de visitarme cuando estoy trabajando —le hizo saber cruzándose de brazos. Como doctor nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero como alfa le gustaba recibir ese tipo de visitas "sorpresa".

—¿Oh? ¿Y si te dijera que vengo como paciente? —inquirió Levi subiéndose a la camilla.

Eren decidió seguirle el juego. De todas formas, ya estaba dentro de su consulta. Y un poco de diversión no hacía daño a nadie. Aun así, su lado profesional le advirtió que solo tendría diez minutos de "entretenimiento". Tiempo suficiente.

—¿Y qué necesita un paciente como tú de mí? —preguntó, acorralando al omega. Estaba en la posición ideal para tumbarlo bocarriba con un simple empujón sobre la camilla y devorarlo ahí mismo. Se contuvo como pudo para evitar caer en su trampa.

Levi abrió las piernas para darle más espacio y tenerlo más cerca.

—La revisión del otro día fue incompleta —murmuró jugueteando con la llave que colgaba del cuello del alfa—. Exijo otra revisión más completa y satisfactoria.

—Puedo concertarte una cita para esta noche —sugirió Eren deleitándose con el olor de las feromonas de seducción del omega.

—¿Esta noche? —repitió Levi contrariado—. ¿Por qué esperar tanto? Es tu obligación como doctor atender mis... necesidades.

Sus dedos cesaron de jugar con la llave y descendieron lentamente por la tela blanca.

Si creía que así lo convencería, se equivocaba. Esa insinuación tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario. Eren lo tomó como un reto. ¿Qué tanto podía resistir a sus encantos? ¿Y hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Levi con tal de conseguir su objetivo?

—Como doctor puedo verificar que mi paciente se encuentra en perfecto estado, y sus necesidades están perfectamente cubiertas —afirmó con arrogancia.

Levi alzó una ceja, escéptico. Otras veces no se había opuesto a complacerle cuando se lo pedía de forma tan sensual. Consideró la posibilidad de que quizás estaba abusando y Eren ya no quería cumplirle sus caprichos sexuales. Si era así, entonces debía cambiar de estrategia. Y lo haría devolviéndole la jugada como mejor sabía.

—¿Y usted doctor? ¿Tiene sus necesidades cubiertas? —le preguntó desabrochándole los primeros botones de la bata.

—Todas y cada una de ellas.

Levi no dijo nada y siguió desabrochando los botones sin ninguna prisa hasta llegar al último. Descubriendo la ropa que llevaba debajo, su mano viajó hasta el pantalón, más concretamente hacia ese pequeño bulto que empezaba a formarse. Eren se mordió el labio excitado. Adivinar sus intenciones no fue difícil, pero por muy profesional que fuera, si Levi se ofrecía a satisfacerle... ¿Quién era él para negarse?

La carne era débil, y más si le seducía un omega como Levi. El condenado siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

La posición en la que estaban ya era idónea para lo que tenía planeado hacer. El omega se deslizó de la camilla, poniéndose de rodillas con la lascivia impregnada en sus ojos. Eren se relamió los labios con anticipación.

—Vaya, doctor, parece que está ansioso —comentó Levi masajeando el bulto que iba creciendo cada vez más.

Esa pequeña fantasía de doctor/paciente les excitaba a ambos y siempre que tenían ocasión la realizaban en sus citas durante la noche. Sin embargo, el omega iba un poco más lejos y desde hacía unos días que había tomado por costumbre presentarse en la consulta para que esa fantasía fuera lo más real posible. Eren no estaba de acuerdo, pero ya había quedado demostrado que resistirse era inútil.

Levi desabrochó los dos botones y tiró de la bragueta. Unos bóxers azul oscuro con un prominente bulto era lo que tenía frente suyo. Volviendo a masajear el miembro por encima la tela, el omega alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver cómo Eren tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de puro placer. Humedeciendo sus finos labios con la punta de la lengua, Levi bajó el bóxer y el miembro del alfa, grande y erecto por fin se liberó.

Unas gotas de líquido preseminal adornaban la punta del glande, Levi sacó la lengua y lo lamió, describiendo círculos y besándolo con ternura. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a masturbarlo con la mano con evidente maestría. Eren se cubrió la boca con una mano en tanto que la otra agarraba el borde de la camilla para sostenerse. Levi era capaz de cegarle con unos simples movimientos.

La consulta estaba cargada de feromonas, tanto suyas como de Levi. Después tendría que abrir la ventana y esparcir un spray para eliminar el olor. Pero tal y como estaba, nublado por el place, le importaba bien poco.

Lamiendo toda la extensión, Levi recubrió de saliva el miembro sin metérselo en la boca aún. Amaba la desesperación del alfa por sentir su boca dentro en esa espera agonizante. Eren no le rogaba, pero eso no era un problema. Le gustaba jugar con él y que este simplemente le dejara hacer. Cuando consideró que ya estaba listo para ser engullido, agarró la base del pene y abriendo la boca, lo introdujo de golpe. La punta de la nariz tocó sus nudillos, casi había logrado meterlo todo. Eren ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sacándose el miembro para coger aire, volvió a meterlo en su boca y apresándolo entre sus labios y su lengua, lo retiró muy lentamente, disfrutando de los obscenos sonidos que emitía el alfa. Lo masturbó unos instantes, sintiendo su propia saliva en la palma de la mano. No le dio asco, en cualquier caso, se limpiaría luego las manos. Así como después de follar, siempre se daba una ducha fría.

Abriendo su boca de nuevo, empezó a succionar sin detenerse, tragando hasta donde podía. El glande tocó su paladar y sintió su primera arcada. Mas lo ignoró. Siguió chupando y moviendo su cabeza sin parar el ritmo.

En las pausas para coger aire, acariciaba el glande con el pulgar mientras le lamía los huevos. Regocijándose de placer, Eren sintió un arrebato de enorme satisfacción al ser él quien tuviera a sus pies un omega jodidamente diestro haciendo felaciones. No era un alfa especialmente posesivo, pero en momentos como ese, agradecía tenerlo solo para él.

Sus miradas conectaron y Levi aprovechó para lamer desde los huevos hasta la punta del glande sin romper el contacto visual. Eren soltó un gemido que sonó más bien como un gruñido. Sonriendo con descaro, el omega retomó su labor y continuó succionando cada vez más rápido. Utilizando también sus manos para acariciarle los huevos, Eren supo que le faltaba poco para eyacular. Esa boca hacía auténticas maravillas.

Saboreando el miembro con deleite, Levi escuchó cómo Eren le decía:

—Sigue, no pares.

Eso quería decir que ya estaba cerca. Aumentó el ritmo, introduciendo el pene hasta el fondo y sin llegar a sacárselo de la boca. Ante ese placer constante, Eren duró poco más de un minuto. La mano con la que se sujetaba pasó a tomar la cabeza del omega y ahogando un gemido gutural, eyaculó en su boca. Levi sintió el sabor amargo del semen, un hilo resbaló por sus labios, pero procuró lamerlos para no desperdiciar ni una gota. Luego se lo tragó.

Eren respiraba agitadamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por cinco horas seguidas. Poniéndose en pie, el omega le dio un dulce besos en los labios.

—Le espero esta noche en mi casa, doctor Jaeger.

Y dicho eso, salió de la consulta satisfecho con el resultado de su visita. El alfa respaldó sus manos sobre la camilla; aún tenía los pantalones y los boxers bajados. Iba a necesitar de unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y aparentar normalidad delante de los demás.

Nunca había conocido a ningún omega con un apetito sexual tan voraz. Abrochándose los pantalones, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó exhalando un suspiro. Levi iba a arrepentirse por haber jugado con él. Desde luego que lo haría.

Esa noche le haría gritar como si fuera una perra en celo.

.

.

.


End file.
